Sesshomaru and Rin Parttttt 3
by sesshomaru17
Summary: Sesshomaru needs Kagomes help read other part so you can get it


"Rin",Sesshomaru thought,"Why was I so blind she knew my weakness was you. He began to stroke her lifeless cheek,he missed how they would turn red when he touched her. "Inuyasha will not give Kagome to me without a fight,He looked to Ah-Un, "AH-Un listen fly above the village and blast Inuyasha and return to me. AH-Un nodded and Sesshomaru jumped off with Rin's body.

Kagome,THAT HURTS,Inuyasha exclaimed! WELL IF YOU WOULD BATTLE DEMONS SO MUCH WE WOULDN'T HAVE THIS PROBLEM,Kagome screamed.

Huh,Inuyasha got up,"This scent,Sesshomaru no Rin I can't tell but it's getting closer. Inuyasha ran outside. The others got up as well." Inuyasha what's wrong",Sango said with concern and fear.

"Umm it's nothing guys I just thought I *BLAST* Inuyasha flew to the ground. While Sango ,Miroku,and Shippo rush to him Kagome looks up for the blast. "huh",it's Sesshomaru's dragon"? Ah-Un noticed he caught her attention and turned his head as if he was saying follow me. Kagome nodded running to the hut grabbing her arrows and following. Inuyasha awakes "Were is Kagome going,he tried to get up but Miroku held him down. "Inuyasha it might be Rin needing Kagome's help,Miroku stated. Sango chipped in "Yes,it could be an emergency with Rin,besides she has always felt safe with Kagome. "So would you guys like to explain why I got blasted?,Inuyasha screamed. "Because Ah-un doesn't like you,Shippo laughed. Inuyasha punched him."I don't give a damn who like who all I know is I gonna go and get Kagome",Inuyasha got up went to the hut,put the robe of the fire rat and dashed into the trees. Miroku do you think we should follow"Sango said in a worried tone. I don't know but if we go who will watch our children,Sango you go instead I'll stay here." Alright",Sango went to the hut to change and grab her weapon, Kilala come lets go after Inuyasha. The demon cat quicky transformed ,just as she gets on "WAIT SANGO,Miroku said. "Yes what is it? He hugged her,"Oh then he grabbed her butt. *SLAP* SANGO I thought its ok now I'm your husband. "Now is hardly the time for that,but she kissed him and flew off.

MEANWHILE

Kagome. Kagome stopped to see Rin's pale body in Sesshomaru's arms. "W What happened is she dead, tears began to fall. NO OF COURSE NOT, She looked at Sesshomaru. "His eyes, she thought there filled with sorrow and fear. "If we are to bring Rin back I need your help"

My help of course, I am willing to do anything to save Rin. His eyebrows arched, anything you say, well in that case I need your soul.

Kagome looked shocked "My soul why, saying angry but not to angry she knew how Sesshomaru's temper could be.

I have no need to answer to you,Just know you will not die I will bring Rin back and to do so I need your…..help,He dropped his head from asking a worthless human for help.

SESSHOMARU, WIND SCAR. Inuyasha attacked, Sesshomaru dodged. Ah-Un Sesshomaru called. Ah-Un came right after Inuyasha and flew to him. He put Rin's body on him and flew down to deal with Inuyasha.

SESSHOMARU you have done some pretty low down stuff but this has to be the lowest,Inuyasha screamed. On your knees half-breed,he flashed hiss whip of light striking tetsaiga out of his hand. "Kagome do we have a deal,Sesshomaru asked. POV Kagome I know Inuyasha won't understand but I must help Rin. "YES, we do. Sesshomaru flew to her quickly, which made her jump. DEAL?Inuyasha questioned. Sesshomaru picked her up flew to Ah-Un and then they took off. "KAGOME"Inuyasha screamed. "DON"T WORRY INUYASHA EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE".She shouted.

Soon Sango came along finding Inuyasha growling. Inuyasha! She hopped off Kilala and patted his shoulder were's Kagome?"I don't know whats going on Sango,he said as he went to pick up tetsaiga but when I get my hands on Sesshomaru he sure as hell is going to explain!Let's go. "Right,sango said,I sure hope kagome is ok,she thought.

MEANWHILE…..

Sesshomaru whats the plan,Kagome asked. He was silent. POV He could at least tell me what he's doing. "Be quiet,she looked at him. "I wasn't talking to you I talking to Bakusaiga. POV I sense a strong demonic aura even more powerful than Naruku's whoever this demon is must be no joke if Sesshomaru needs my help.

Sesshomaru landed dropping Kagome on the ground. "Hey"! He glared at her she quickly shut up. Obiu appeared "So Sesshomaru you did as asked good work. Rin's soul now,he sad with a strong coldness. "Right as promised"She took off her necklace and a light appeared into a figure. The light was so bright Sesshomaru and Kagome closed their eyes. Sesshomaru opened his only to see Kagome soul was indeed gone and Rin showed no life either. "Are you simply toying with me" Sesshomaru questioned.

Oh come on Sesshomaru I knew you had intensions to save Rin and Kagome,and still try to deafeat me. HA ha you look angry,hmm well I guess I should give Rin back to you. She looked at Rin's body with a smile. He was going to dash to it but she threw beads at him so he couldn't move. I want to have some fun she said. She took a strand of Rin's hair and made 2 replicas of her. They all awoke with glowing eyes."huh, that won't work I can smell Rin's scent". So true she said but not while your human,Sesshomaru gasped as she walked to him. POV I'm still unable to move ughh How did I let It come to this.*WIND SCAR* Obiu dashed the wind scar. Ohh so you have come to save your lover. DAMN RIGHT,Inuyasha said with confidence, He looked around to see a frozen Sesshomaru and Kagome lifeless. K K KAGOME "! He ran to her,Sesshomaru what happened. "DON'T LOOK TO YOUR BROTHER FOR ANSWERS,Obiu shouted from a high tree. I took the girls soul for the shikon jewel. "Idiot I hate to burst your bubble but the jewel has been gone for 10 years now,said Inuyasha.

True but with this girl power of herself and some of Kikyo's ,a couple of demons I slain I can recreate it to be a even more powerful jewel! She erected a barrier of the tree and started chanting. Sesshomaru now could move. "Sesshomaru what have you done,Inuyasha put his sword towards him. Sango appeared ,Inuyasha did you find her. Inuyasha stared at Sango with a harsh look,she understood they were in big time trouble. Obiu stopped chanting and looked at Sango. She came out of the barrier and grabbed her,Kilala tried to bite but she only released posion in her system."A cat demon hmm I guess I'll add you to my bring them back,Inuyasha screamed with hate. She glared at Inuyasha and noticed he was going to attack before she could get to the barrier,RIN GO AND KILL INUYASHA. All 3 Rin's glowed and went to slay Inuyasha. "What the hell,Inuyasha exclaimed. Sesshomaru grabbed the real Rin. Inuyasha slay the other two, they were only replicas to confuse. Inuyasha nodded "IRON REVER SOUL STEALER. The replicas were slashed. Obiu went to her best magic and made more replicas to keep them busy. Now Let's get to business. She took sango to the dungon room were Kagome and Rin Souls were chained. She began to rip out Sango's and chain it as well. Sango soon awoke"Huh were am I she looked over, KAGOME RIN your ok. BUT YOUR NOT,Obiu laughed. She began to chant and all three out them felt their souls going into a small circle ball. Sango, Rin you must stay strong,Kagome explained if we give in our souls will be lost,I think she really attempting to recreate another jewel. "But ,Kagome why would she need our souls Rin asked, Because the jewel was made of feelings and the demons she slain must have hated humans, and as you see all of us have a demon we care for so that's what she must be planning I'm sure of soul began to disappear into the jewel. "No Sango,don't give in,they both shouted. "I'm sorry guys,Sango said with tears and disappeared. Obiu stopped her chanting well well It seems I have a true pure heart human soul,you see she will be in this jewel suffering an endless battle just like Midoriko and Kikyo did she can never be free. I think I'll go try it on your boyfriends. With that said she went upstairs. Rin screamed in pain,Kagome noticed she was starting to disappear as well RIn stay strong for Sesshomaru. Rin souls started to reappear and she nodded,Kagome's right I must stay strong for Lord Sesshomaru.

OK Another part soon ^_^


End file.
